Bridge Of Light
by unpassant
Summary: C'est une histoire... Un peu triste, un peu maussade... Un peu banale. Celle d'un jeune garçon rejeté. Banni pour ce qu'il est. Et chaque nuit, assit sur son pont, il demande de l'aide. Espérant avoir droit à un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie... Une nouvelle chance. Et peut-être, avec un peu de hasard, une personne très spéciale pourrait enfin le sortir de son calvaire...Klaine !
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous présente aujourd'hui ma toute première fic... J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Je poste le prologue maintenant et j'attends avec impatience vos réactions... Suite à celles-ci je verrai si je continue, ou pas, cette petite fic.  
C'est une idée qui m'est venue... D'un coup ! Alors, j'ai écrit ce qui me passait par la tête... Je ne sais même pas encore où tout ceci aboutira.  
J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira. J'attends vos réactions et vos conseils :)

(Glee ne m'appartient pas)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ses pieds se balancent tranquillement dans le vide. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Il est assis au bord d'un pont. Il ne va pas mal, il n'est pas triste, non, rien de tout ça, il est... Anéanti.  
Il n'aime pas sa vie. Elle n'est pas... Abominable ou difficile, elle est juste ... Pathétique, pitoyable... Il est pathétique, enfin, c'est ce qu'il aime croire.

C'est dur vous savez, de redresser la pente. De se relever seul quand on vient de faire une chute de plusieurs mètres. Quand tout vous semble perdu et que vous êtes certain que rester cloué au sol est la meilleure des solutions. Parce que, avec un peu de chance, personne n'aura la bonté de vous relever, et vous pourrez crever tranquillement sur le béton froid et neutre d'une rue quelconque.

Sur ce pont, il a la sensation d'enfin respirer. Il aime venir ici. Sentir le vent fouetter son visage amaigri. Laisser ses larmes couler et se déverser comme une rivière, un fleuve, se jette dans l'océan.  
Tout semble toujours plus simple quand on prend un peu de hauteurs, plus acceptable. C'est peut-être également pour cela qu'il aime venir ici. Tout à l'air plus accessible, plus facile... Plus abordable.

La vie est un jeu. Une épreuve... Un combat. Un truc un peu chiant, un peu gonflant. Quelque chose dont il faut toujours ressortir premier sinon de vous faire absorber par je ne sais quel malheur.  
Elle est remplie d'obstacles également. Plus grands, plus hauts au fil des années. Ils se dressent, fières... Insurmontables.

Ne vous méprenez pas ! Certains s'en sorte bien... Très bien même. Ils gravissent, détruisent ces barrières que la vie prend plaisir à façonner. Ces personnes sont courageuses, fortes...

Elles ne sont pas lui.

Non, lui, il est... Faible. Ce n'est pas un courageux, un guerrier. C'est quelqu'un que l'on préfère laisser de côté, à l'écart... Parce que, bien entendu, pour beaucoup d'ignorants et, osons le dire, d'abrutis, aider quelqu'un comme lui est une perte de temps. Il y a trop de travail. Il faut tout reprendre du début, tout reprendre de... La source. Du point de départ... Et dieu sait que cela débute il y a bien trop longtemps.

Ses secrets sont lourds, dangereux. Et lui, lui, il se retrouve bien vite seul, bien trop tôt. Seul face à un monde qu'il a très peu côtoyé. Face à monde dont il a peur et qui, pourtant, ne fait que l'intriguer. Le monde... On pourrait le qualifier de ... Fantôme. En même temps, on en a peur et en même temps, on a envie de le voir. Le connaître... L'apprivoiser.

Il fait partie des marginaux... Des rejetés, des délaissés. De ceux que l'on ne comprend pas vraiment.

Alors, oui, il aime être sur ce pont. Là-haut, il se sent... Intouchable.  
_Intouchable_... Quel beau paradoxe contrastant parfaitement avec son passé, ses démons.  
Le paysage qui s'étend à perte de vue devant ses yeux lui donne cette sensation si exquise, mais quoi qu'un peu malsaine, de conquérir le monde.  
Ici, tout semble possible. Ses projets semblent pouvoir se réaliser et aussi grotesque que ceci puisse paraître, il aime se dire que tous ses rêves ne sont pas morts. Et que oui, il y a toujours de l'espoir, même pour lui.

Enfin, sa journée se finira comme elle a commencé. Sur ce pont. Ce même pont qu'il côtoie depuis deux semaines à présent.  
Et comme chaque jour, comme chaque soir, il demandera, avant de dormir, un peu d'aide. À qui la demandera-t-il ? Et bien... À la nuit, aux étoiles, à la lune... À l'univers... Aussi stupide et absurde que cela puisse laisser penser. Mais cependant, il espère au plus profond de son âme que, peut-être, avec un peu de chance, bientôt… Il y aura du progrès. Que bientôt, il aura droit à un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie... Une nouvelle chance.


	2. Jour de pluie

Coucou à tous ! J'espère que certain passe de bonnes vacances... Et pour les autres, courage ! ;)

Je poste un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui... J'étais assez inspirée. Oh et je publierais les chapitres quand ils seront écrits donc... Il se peut que le prochain arrive bientôt ou, au contraire, dans un peu de temps. De plus, je pars bientôt en vacance et je n'aurai pas internet :/ .

Je ne pensais pas que la fic allait être appréciée et lire les reviews m'a fait extrêmement plaisir et juste, merci infiniment *_* Et merci à ceux également qui suivent cette fic ou qui l'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris. :D

Voici la suite !

(Glee ne m'appartient toujours pas)

Enjoy !

* * *

Un pas, un simple pas. Une distance minime, une limite à ne pas franchir. Une barrière par-dessus laquelle il ne faut pas passer...  
Tout serait plus simple pourtant. C'est vrai, la mort est paisible, agréable... Vivre est beaucoup plus dure, plus éprouvant.

Sauter ou ne pas sauter... Et puis, à quoi bon rester de toute façon. Il n'a plus rien. Et rien c'est… Ce n'est vraiment pas beaucoup.

Quand le moral est au plus bas, on souhaiterait simplement que tout s'arrête, que tout cesse enfin. Prendre cette corde et la nouer autour de son cou. Se tailler les veines si profondément que l'on se viderait de son sang. Se droguer, pour oublier, l'espace d'un instant. Et puis il y a ceux qui seraient prêts à sauter dans le vide, le néant. Faire un petit pas, pour mettre fin à tout. Aux problèmes, aux attentes, au désespoir, mais à la vie aussi.

Mais il ne le fait pas. Pas encore. Il a tout simplement peur. Peur de l'inconnu, de ce monde d'où personne n'est revenu.

Alors, il s'assoit au bord, ses pieds se balancent, comme les fois précédentes. Et il s'assoit toujours plus près du vide.  
Et comme chaque jour, il pense, il réfléchit... Il se détruit.  
Comme chaque jour aussi, il prend le temps de regarder ses bras. Ses bras meurtris et mutilés. Et puis doucement, il remonte son tee-shirt, laissant ainsi le soleil réchauffer son corps blessé.  
C'est un garçon abîmé. Aussi bien physiquement que moralement... Il ne sait pas comment cicatriser, il n'a jamais su.

La vie, il la hait. Il la hait tellement que ça le rend malade, fou. Elle le fatigue.

Oui, le voici le mot juste, le terme approprié. Fatigué. Et il y a des jours comme celui-ci ou sa vie craint juste… Tellement. Et où abandonner semble toujours la bonne solution. C'est plus rapide, plus facile.

Ces jours-là sont de plus en plus fréquents… Alors, oui, il est définitivement fatigué.

* * *

Kurt est en retard. Pas un retard insignifiant de cinq petites minutes, non. Un retard de vingt bonnes minutes, et pour la première fois, il a vraiment peur de perdre son emploi.

Kurt, ce grand châtain à la peau de porcelaine et aux magnifiques yeux bleus, travail dans un magasin de mode très réputé. Il y est vendeur. Certes, ce n'est pas son rêve, il vise bien plus haut, bien plus prestigieux, plus sélectif aussi. Mais ça lui permet d'avoir une certaine expérience avant de se lancer dans la grande aventure que représente l'aboutissement de ses rêves les plus fous.

Il y a eu des embouteillages ce matin. Là aussi ce n'est pas des petits embouteillages qui se solutionnent en quelques minutes, non. Ce sont les gros embouteillages, avec camions de pompier et voitures de police inclus.

Kurt est obligé de prendre un autre itinéraire. C'est pourquoi il arrivera en retard.

* * *

Il se dégoûte lui-même. Et c'est dur comme sentiment. Ça fait mal. Ce sentir sale constamment. Se sentir… Répugnant.

Il se sent tellement mal qu'il est certain que, s'il croisait son reflet, il vomirait.

* * *

Kurt déteste les bouchons.

Il déteste la voiture noire qui vient de le doubler pour ensuite, rouler tout doucement et donc, le ralentir.

Il maudit le temps qu'il fait. Il pleut… Il n'a jamais aimé la pluie. Les gouttes d'eau ont tendance à détruire sa coiffure, et dieu sait qu'il tient énormément à ses cheveux. Ils se doivent d'être impeccables. Tout comme lui. Et puis, quand il pleut, les routes glissent toujours et conduire devient dangereux. Alors, oui, il déteste le mauvais temps, la pluie, plus particulièrement.

Il semble tout haïr aujourd'hui. La musique qui passe à la radio… Et cette fille qui chante encore une de ces chansons racontant ô combien son petit-ami lui manque et ô combien elle est triste. Alors Kurt coupe la radio… Ces choses-là l'insupportent.

* * *

Il pleut… Blaine déteste la pluie.

Ses habits sont trempés et ses cheveux aussi par la même occasion. Il pourrait se lever. Il pourrait se réfugier sous son pont et attendre que l'averse cesse. Pourtant, il ne le fait pas.

Pourquoi ? Car en restant comme ça, il se sent encore plus misérable… Il aime se sentir mal, ça lui donne plus de raisons pour tout abandonner.

Doucement, il se laisse encore une fois pleurer, laissant la pluie se confondre avec ses larmes.

* * *

Il n'est jamais passé par ici. La route est encadrée par les champs… Ça le dépayse un peu.

Il roule prudemment… Et doucement également, à cause de cette voiture noire qui ne veut pas avancer. Il pense un moment à la doubler, mais à quoi bon. Il arrivera en retard de toute façon.

Alors qu'il s'ennuie au volant de sa voiture, quelque chose attire l'attention du châtain.

Un homme. Sur un pont. Sous la pluie… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?! Est-il assez stupide pour ne pas se mettre à l'abri ?… Apparemment… Oui.

Il ralentit. Kurt contemple le visage lointain du garçon. À première vue, il semble… Mal. Il se concentre alors sur ses yeux qui le regardent, le dévisagent, ce désespoir qui imbibe ses pupilles, cette détresse qu'elles renvoient…Et ce visage qui lui ne lui paraît pas si étrangers que ça...

Il ressemble étrangement à Bl –  
_Non ! C'est impossible..._

Kurt accélère de nouveau et s'en va loin du jeune homme.

* * *

Blaine déteste la pluie. Il déteste ce pont aussi. Mais ce qu'il hait le plus, en dehors de sa vie, ce sont les personnes dans leur voiture. Il y a ceux qui le klaxonnent... Comme si entendre ce bruit affreux qui lui bousille les tympans, allait lui faire plaisir.

Il y a ceux qui mettent la musique trop forte, ce qui le réveille parfois quand il dort.

Mais ceux qu'il supporte le moins, ce sont les conducteurs qui passent au ralenti et l'observent comme s'il était un fou échappé d'un asile psychiatrique.

En parlant de ces derniers, en voici un, dans sa voiture blanche. Le jeune homme le regarde. Il l'observe si intensément que le bouclé en est presque gêné. Blaine décide de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. _Grave erreur_.

Ils se regardent, s'examinent. Le jeune homme dans la voiture, ébahi, accélère de nouveau et passe sous le pont.

Blaine est perdu. Ces yeux, ce visage... Un plein de souvenirs douloureux inonde sa tête et sous le flot d'émotions, il ferme les yeux et murmure péniblement.

_-Kurt..._


	3. Compromis

Bonjour ! Je poste ce chapitre plus tard que les précédents. J'étais assez chamboulée par un livre :P. "Nos étoiles contraires" pour ceux qui connaissent ;). Je vous le conseille vivement. Je pars en vacance pendant deux mois... Donc pas de chapitre avant septembre. (je sais, ça fait beaucoup). J'espère revenir avec pleins de chapitres et une fic finie :).

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews magnifiques :'). Merci également à ceux qui continue de m'ajouter dans leurs favoris et qui suivent cette fic. Merci.

Je vais vous laissez découvrir ce chapitre où vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur Blaine et Kurt... Surtout sur Blaine.

Enjoy !

* * *

_-Je t'aime._

_Il chérissait tant ces mots, il les adorait, les gardait bien précieusement. Mais quand celui qui le lui disait n'était autre que son magnifique petit-ami, son cœur semblait prêt à exploser. À chaque fois._

_-Je t'aime aussi._

_Il aimait tant lui dire en retour._

* * *

Il se réveilla, laissant une larme couler lentement le long de sa joue. Ce même rêve, ce même souvenir le hantait, depuis maintenant un an et deux semaines…

Il avait ressenti quelque chose de fort, de puissant. Et ça s'était ancré en lui… N'en résultant maintenant que de vagues fantômes de cette émotion si exquise, si intense. Celle du bonheur, à l'état pure. Et il est certain de ne l'avoir jamais ressenti à nouveau… Parce que tout avait changé, tout avait basculé… Le bonheur était parti… Laissant place aux regrets et à la peine.

* * *

_Vous n'avez jamais remarqué à quel point tout semble plus simple quand votre esprit est imbibé d'alcool, plus facile ?_

_Blaine but ce jour-là. Pas trop, pour être conscient de ce qu'il disait, pour garder le contrôle… Mais assez pour trouver le courage qu'il n'avait pas. Le courage suffisant._

_Il arriva au lycée tendu. Il se détestait tant. Il allait probablement dire adieu à son âme sœur... À son tout. Tout ceci à cause d'un … D'un stupide compromis. Mais qui était nécessaire, malheureusement. C'était pour le bien de Kurt._

_-Blaine ! S'exclama celui-ci._

_Blaine lui sourit doucement, les larmes aux yeux. Il l'aimait tant._

_-Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Lui demanda le châtain, une fois qu'il fut à sa hauteur._

_Blaine ferma les yeux un instant, souffla un bon coup et débita d'une seule traite._

_-Je pleure parce que je romps avec toi._

_-Tu… Que… Non ! Non, je… Pourquoi ? C'est parce que je vais à New York ?! Si c'est pour ça Blaine je te jure qu-_

_-Ce n'est pas pour ça ! Cria Blaine. Je, putain, je ne peux pas être avec toi… Je ne peux plus…_

_-Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! On est ensemble depuis un an et demi… Tu, Kurt souffla doucement, des larmes dévalant le long de ses joues, tu ne peux pas juste partir comme ça…_

_Blaine eut un rire mauvais._

_-Et pourtant, regarde, je m'en vais … Dit-il avant de tourner les talons._

_Kurt était resté planté là, regardant celui pour qui son cœur battait follement, s'en aller._

_-Blaine ! Cria-t-il._

_Ce dernier s'arrêta._

_-Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?_

_Blaine pleura doucement. Bien sûr que je t'aime. Il voulait tant lui répondre ceci… À la place, il rétorqua simplement._

_-Non._

* * *

-Putaaaiiiiin !

Blaine hurla tellement fort qu'une voiture le klaxonna. Il soupira doucement… Dieu il détestait tout.

Un an et deux semaines qu'il n'était plus avec Kurt. Un an et deux semaines qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur… Et le sien au passage. Il se souvient qu'après ça, il était retourné en cours, des ecchymoses et des coupures sur le visage, devenant alors le centre d'intérêts des lycéens. Il se souvient passer devant une Rachel furibonde sans lui porter la moindre attention. Il se souvient avoir ignoré les nombreuses questions et reproches des New Direction.

Il se souvient que ce jour-là, sa vie craignait vraiment beaucoup.

Plus les jours passaient, plus Blaine était mal. Pas uniquement moralement, pas uniquement à cause de la rupture. A cause d'autre chose dont personne ne connaissait la nature. Son visage était meurtri et il maigrissait à vue d'œil.

En fin d'année, Kurt avait eu son diplôme mais il n'avait pas été accepté à la NYADA. Il avait foiré son audition. C'est Rachel qui l'en avait informé… Tout était de sa faute apparemment. Parce qu'il avait quitté Kurt trois jours avant son examen et que le châtain était trop bouleversé et perdu, pour faire quoi que ce soit de convenable. Blaine aurait bien voulu se défendre mais il savait que la brunette avait raison. Tout était de sa faute.

En plus d'avoir fait du mal à Kurt, de lui avoir menti, d'avoir gâché un an et demi de relation, il lui avait empêché de réaliser ses rêves. Blaine était un connard.

L'année suivante fut… Différente.

Nombre de ceux qui le connaissait avant ne l'aurait pas reconnu.

Ses pantalons rouges s'étaient transformés en jeans sombres déchirés. Ses polos colorés avaient été changés pour de simple tee-shirt blanc. Il avait une veste en cuir et avait abandonné le gel.

Il séchait les cours et envoyait tout le monde se faire voir.

Tout ça pour une raison simple. Il ne voulait pas réussir sa vie, puisque qu'il avait détruit celle de Kurt. Il trouvait que réaliser ses rêves alors qu'il avait arrêté ceux de Kurt, réussir, serrait égoïste. Alors il ratait tout.

Il ne voulait pas être heureux, plus maintenant.

* * *

Des idées pour ce fameux compromis ?

Je vous revois dans deux mois ! :)

À bientôt ;)


	4. Sebastian

Hey ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas venue ici ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien :).

Je n'ai pas pu écrire autant que je le voulais pendant mes vacances mais ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres... J'espère que je me ferrais pardonner grâce à ça. *faitdespetitsyeuxtoutmignons*

Encore un énorme merci à vous tous qui suivez cette fic, qui l'ajoutez dans vos favorites ou qui prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire.

Certains ont vu juste pour le fameux compromis, mais je n'en dirais pas plus ;).

Merci beaucoup encore une fois, vous me redonnez le sourire et m'aidez à écrire. :)

Dans ce chapitre, découverte d'un nouveau personnage, je vous laisse voir par vous-même.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Un coup. Deux coups. Trois coups. Quatre coups. Cinq coups. Six co-_

_Blaine tombe au sol, inconscient. _

_Il se réveille deux heures plus tard, sa tête baignant dans son propre sang. Il va dans sa salle de bains, prend un coton, désinfecte ses plaies, s'habille de sa veste en cuir et son jean foncé puis sort en claquant la porte, récoltant les plaintes de son père complètement saoul._

_Il se rend au lycée sous les regards curieux de ses camarades. Il n'écoute pas en classe, ne répond aux nombreuses interrogations de ses professeurs. Il sèche les cours l'après-midi pour aller fumer tranquillement dans un endroit connut de lui seul. Il se met ensuite en route vers sa maison, quelque peu angoissé malgré le fait que son corps soit déjà préparé à recevoir des nouveaux coups. _

_C'est sous cette même routine qu'il rentre chez lui. Cette même routine qui dure depuis des jours. Toujours la même. Et Blaine se dit que, vraiment, la routine craint parfois._

* * *

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, dans son passé, Blaine n'entend pas que quelqu'un l'appelle. Ici, sur ce pont, il ne fait pas attention à la personne qui s'approche de lui. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il sent deux mains se poser sur ses épaules qu'il se retourne violemment, près a attaqué son agres –

-Putain Seb ! Tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai failli te péter la gueule !

-Bonjour à toi aussi Blaine, je suis heureux de te voir, répond sarcastiquement le châtain.

Le sourire moqueur de Sebastian contamine doucement Blaine qui se met à rire à son tour avant de se jeter dans ses bras et le serrer intensément contre lui.

-Eh bien Anderson, si j'avais su que venir te voir suffirais pour que tu me colles comme ça et me permette de sentir ton incroyable corps ultra sexy contre moi, je l'aurais fait bien avant !

-Arrête ! Rigola-t-il. T'es vraiment –

-Con, je sais !

Blaine se dégagea, non sans lui avoir donné une légère bourrade dans l'épaule.

-Comment tu vas ? S'inquiéta Sebastian après quelques minutes de silence.

Blaine se contenta de hausser les épaules et s'assit sur le trottoir, invitant son ami à faire de même.

-J'ai revu Kurt…

Il lâche ces mots comme on lâche une bombe. Avec le même effet destructeur, dévastateur. Parce que, oui, le dire à voix haute rend tout plus réel, plus douloureux.

-Oh … Fait doucement Sebastian concentrant son attention sur son ami.

Blaine n'attend aucune réponse particulière, il se contente de fixer les herbes qui volent, telle des vagues, avec le vent. Les cailloux, si nombreux, si insignifiants.

* * *

_-Notre histoire est comme une route, pleine de cailloux, sur laquelle on est dans l'obligation d'avancer. Et j'espère que tu n'en auras jamais un coincé dans ta chaussure. Parce que tu seras contraint de t'arrêter… Et moi, je devrais avancer quand même. Et je ne veux pas avancer tout seul…_

_-Kurt._

_-Oui ?_

_-Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets._

_-Je t'aime Blaine._

_-Je t'aime aussi. Et je t'assure qu'aucun de nous deux n'aura de petits cailloux dans la chaussure, rigola doucement le bouclé, resserrant son emprise autour de la taille fine de son petit-ami._

* * *

-J'en ai assez Seb, vraiment assez… Le revoir, c'était comme si… Comme si quelqu'un avait pris un couteau, un gros couteau, l'avait aiguisé, avait contrôlé que la lame soit la plus tranchante possible pour ensuite… Me l'enfoncer en plein cœur. Et ça fait mal.

-Blaine tu -

-Tu aurais vu ses yeux, le coupe-t-il, il y avait tellement de haines dedans et il semblait si triste, tellement triste.

-Mais tu -

-Et ça me tue parce que je me suis surpris à lui en vouloir. Je lui en veux presque de ne pas avoir arrêté sa putain de voiture pour venir me voir… Alors que c'est moi le fautif dans l'histoire. Tout est de ma faute. Tu sais, quand sa voiture est passée j'ai voulu sauter de ce pont, simplement pour attirer son attention… Peut-être que je devrais le faire après tout, peut être que ça soulagerai tout le monde que je saute. Je suis sûr que la planète me remerciera pour le ge-

-Putain Blaine, tu la fermes maintenant !

Blaine releva les yeux pour croiser le regard bleu du châtain et soupira.

-… Désolé… c'est juste… je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits maintenant et je suis juste… Épuisé. Y a pleins de cons qui klaxonnent et ça me réveille. Et quand je me rendors je le vois, lui, son visage, j'entends sa voix, murmura-t-il doucement.

Sebastian passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira dans une étreinte qui se voulait réconfortante.

-Tu sais, tu peux toujours revenir à l'appart…

-C'est sympa Seb mais j'ai déjà squatté chez toi assez longtemps, dit lascivement le brun.

En effet, il avait déjà passé deux moi chez le garçon.

-Je suis heureux de t'avoir trouvé ce soir-là...

* * *

_Sebastian se promène tranquillement dans la rue. Les cours sont enfin terminés, il a eu son diplôme et rentre à la fac en Octobre._

_Ce soir-là, tout est paisible, tout est calme. Le châtain se rend tranquillement au Scandals. Un bar gay où il a l'habitude de trouver ses plans d'un soir._

_Sebastian aime l'ambiance de la petite ville d'Ohio à cette heure-ci de la journée. Il ne l'avouera jamais à personne, ne souhaitant passer pour une personne trop sentimentale ou fleur bleue mais il aime voir les étoiles qui illuminent le ciel et la lune, qui apporte la lumière suffisante à ses pieds pour le guider dans la nuit sans se cogner. _

_C'est définitivement une belle soirée. Le calme de la ville, le bruit du vent qui se faufile entre les arbres, la musique lointaine du bar, les sanglots déchirés d'un garçon. Les sanglots ?_

_Il se rend rapidement dans la petite ruelle d'où lui parviennent les bruits._

_-Qu'est-ce que ?... Putain mec t'as vu ta gueule ?!_

_Le regard du bouclé lui fait réaliser qu'il n'a pas vraiment trouvé les bons mots. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, lui et la subtilité ne font pas bons mélange._

_-Dégage…_

_Le ton du garçon est ferme mais faible, tellement faible. Sebastian le regarde attentivement. Il voit son arcade sourcilière qui doit surement être ouverte, son nez qui ne finit pas de saigner, ses yeux rouges à cause de ses pleurs, probablement. Il y a également son tee-shirt, qui semble être imbibé de sang. Ce qui inquiète un peu plus Sebastian c'est celui qui s'écoule de la tête du jeune homme._

_-Hum… Non. Sourit-il._

_-Pardon ?!_

_-Non je ne partirai pas. Enfin, si, je vais partir, mais avec toi._

_-Tu te fous de ma gueule là ?! Tu dégages putain !_

_-Si tu n'étais pas en train de te noyer dans ton propre sang, je serais probablement parti… Ou je t'aurais baisé contre ce mur parce que ton look badboy te rend incroyablement sexy, dit-il pensif, __mais là t'as besoin d'être soigné._

_-T'es qui pour te prendre pour mon médecin sérieux ?!_

_-Sebastian Smythe, ravi de te connaître beau gosse, sourit-il._

_Ce mec souriait tout le temps ou…_

_-Et tu es ? Reprit-il ensuite._

_Le brun le regarda de la tête aux pieds. Passant de son jean serré à son polo vert et blanc. Ses yeux s'attardent sur son visage, ses yeux bleus, et son putain de sourire…_

_-Blaine Anderson._

* * *

-Les deux plus beaux mois de ma vie ! Avec un mec sexy comme toi en plus. Rigola le châtain, apaisant ainsi la tension soudaine.

Le bouclé se laissa rire doucement à son tour puis plongea son regard dans celui de Sebastian.

-Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier assez pour tout ce que tu as fait.

Celui-ci haussa doucement les épaules.

-Tu sais c'est rien, quelques points de suture, des pansements, du désinfectant, des bisous magiques…

-Seb … rigola Blaine

-Bon d'accord pas les bisous magiques, sourit-il.

-Il n'y a pas eu que ça… Reprit Blaine plus sérieusement.

-Je sais. Mais passer des nuits blanches pour t'écouter parler du « grand amour de ta vie » et de ton passé ne m'a pas tant dérangé que ça. J'ai apprécié en fait. Tu sais, voir que t'avais suffisamment confiance en moi et tout. Tu as été un très bon colocataire et très bon ami… et tu l'es toujours ! Et tu m'as aidé aussi. Plus que tu ne le crois. Dans tous les cas, être avec toi pendant ces deux mois a été un honneur Blaine Anderson.

-Tu me déclares ta flamme Smythe ?!

-Rêves pas trop quand même ! Rigola-t-il.

Quelques minutes d'un silence confortable furent rompues par une question de Sebastian, _la_ question. L'une de celle que Blaine redoutait quand même un peu.

-Montre-moi tes poignets et vide tes poches s'il te plait. Demanda-il doucement.

-Seb je –

-Blaine fait pas chier, montre-moi, c'est tout.

Les yeux du brun s'humidifièrent alors qu'il révélait à son ami, les preuves de sa lâcheté et de sa faiblesse. Ses poignets étaient recouverts de coupures qui semblaient toutes plus profondes les unes que les autres. Et récentes.

-Putain, soupira doucement le châtain, t'y es pas allé mollo sur ce coup… Tes poches ?

Blaine sortit alors le paquet de cigarettes à moitié vide de sa veste.

-Blaine…

-Désolé ?

-Tu m'avais promis…

En effet, il avait donné sa parole.

* * *

_Sebastian revenait à l'appartement après avoir traîné en ville. Il pénétra doucement chez lui et ressentit instantanément quelque chose d'étrange, l'ambiance de la pièce était étrange, l'air était lourd. Ou était-ce peut-être dû aux pleurs qu'il entendait depuis la salle de bains._

_-Blaine ?_

_-Je… une voix étouffée lui parvint de la petite pièce. N'entre pas je –_

_Sebastian poussa doucement la porte sous les plaintes de son ami. __La vue qui s'offrit à lui, lui glaça le sang._

_-Blaine…_

_Le garçon posa doucement la lame par terre et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine, dans lesquelles il plongea sa tête._

_-Mec, il faut qu'on soigne ça. Dit-il en regardant les poignets du garçon recouverts de son sang._

_-Non ! S'il te plait non… Je… Laisse-moi juste crever… murmura le brun doucement._

_-Mais quel con ! T'as raison. Je vais partir et te laisser comme ça. C'est pas comme si t'étais mon meilleur pote après tout hein ?! S'écria-t-il, surprenant le brun._

_-Seb …_

_-Tu penses vraiment qu'à ta gueule Blaine ! Comment tu crois que je me serai senti si tu serais là comme un vieux truc tout plein de sang ?! Et puis merde tu salis le carrelage ! Donc à partir de maintenant tu vas bouger ton putain de cul et tu vas me laisser te soigner !_

_-Seb, je ne –_

_-Je ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix Blaine…_

_-Je… Ok._

_-Bien._

_Sebastian passa l'heure suivante à soigner méticuleusement son ami. Celui-ci le regarda faire sans broncher. Ce n'est qu'une fois que les yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux mordorés du bouclé, que ce dernier laissa les larmes trop longtemps refoulées, couler le long de ses joues. Son ami se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras, jusqu'à lui en couper le souffle et lui faire mal. Mais à cet instant, il s'en fichait royalement._

_-Blaine, il faut que tu me promettes de ne plus recommencer…_

_-Seb… geignit le brun._

_-Blaine, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas vivre dans la crainte de te laisser seul un moment pour ne plus jamais te revoir ensuite…_

_-Je, le bouclé plongea son regard dans celui du châtain et souffla doucement, je te le promets._

* * *

Blaine soupira et regarda Sebastian.

-Parle-moi, demanda doucement le châtain.

-Je… J'ai la sensation que mon corps a besoin d'être accro à quelque chose. J'ai l'impression d'être en manque constamment. Alors, oui, je me taille et fume quand je peux. Et ça me détend. J'ai la sensation que ça comble un peu le vide que je ressens. La cigarette est devenue quelque chose de simple et rapide pour se sentir bien. Les lames c'est … C'est un truc qui semble toujours avoir été là. Comme si j'étais destiné à les utiliser chaque jour de ma putain de vie. Elles me font oublier, l'espace d'un instant. C'est un peu comme une addiction, je suppose.

Sauf que, au bout d'un certain temps, les effets s'estompent. Et le vide revient plus fort, plus douloureux. J'ai cette sensation d'étouffer dans mon propre corps, de ne pas trouver l'oxygène qui m'est nécessaire. Comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à mettre une boule dans le fond de ma gorge, m'empêchant de reprendre mon souffle. Et je n'arrive pas à enlever ce poids contraignant, je ne sais pas comment on fait.

J'ai la sensation d'être incompatible avec le monde. Qu'à défauts d'être la personne en plus, je suis celle en trop, murmure doucement le brun.

Sebastian reprit doucement le bouclé dans ses bras et soupira doucement, sachant pertinemment qu'une longue discussion les attendait.


	5. Scandals

Bonjour / Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien, que la rentrée s'est bien passée, etc. Quoi ?! Moi, j'ai du retard ?!... Non je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez..

Sérieusement, je suis désolée pour ça... Disons que j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi ^^. Je reviens donc avec un nouveau chapitre -le plus long que j'ai écrit, whou !- j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je me suis dit aussi que je n'avais jamais répondu "personnellement" aux reviews... pourquoi pas le faire maintenant ? :)

_Klainekisses_ : Merci infiniment :) Ça me fait bizarre que tu en ais parlé avec ta sœur.. Je veux dire, parler de ma petite fic, ça semble irréel. Et ne te sens pas "obligée" de faire une quelconque pub, mais c'est vraiment gentil de ta part :) J'adore l'amitié Seblaine. Je l'ai découvert avec _Fix You_ et j'ai voulu "tenter l'expérience" moi aussi. Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre également :)

_Yzeult_ : Oh j'étais tellement heureuse de voir ta review ! :) Merci beaucoup :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ;)

_Klaineuse : _Hey ! Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour le compliment :). Je n'ai pas prévu que ce soit une deathfic, si cela peut te rassurer. Tu es sur la bonne voie pour le compromis. Je voulais que ce soit un peu "mystérieux" et voilà que tout le monde trouve... ça me désole un peu :P Pour la remise en couple, je pense qu'il faudra attendre encore un peu ^^ Je te laisse découvrir ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre... ;)

_Arianne : _Ah j'aime tellement quand les gens sont impatients ! :P Merci à toi, et voici la suite ;)

Merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews auparavant (_Soso, , ProudOfDarren, justmoi59, DarrenFan_) Merci à ceux qui lisent cette fic, la suive et l'ajoute dans leurs favoris. Merci à tous (même si je ne vous pense pas si nombreux :P )

Voici la suite !

* * *

-Comment va Cooper ? Demanda Sebastian.

Ils avaient parlé pendant des heures entières. De Kurt, de Blaine, de Kurt et Blaine. Mais ils n'avaient pas encore abordé ce sujet aussi sensible que les autres.

-Je... J'en ai aucune idée... Je suppose qu'il va bien, enfin j'espère.

-Il te manque hein ?!

-Je... Ouai, dit le brun en passant nerveusement la main dans sa nuque, il me manque vraiment.

-Tu sais que t'as pris la bonne décision Blaine...

-Ouai je sais, c'est juste... J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas, c'est tout.

-Je pense qu'il t'en sera plutôt reconnaissant...

Sebastian se tourna vers son ami qui avait le regard perdu, ressassant les souvenirs d'une certaine soirée, il y a deux mois de cela.

* * *

_-T'es qu'un putain de pédé !_

_-J'ai eu mon diplôme..._

_-J'en ai rien à foutre putain ! Casse-toi alors ! Je veux pas d'une putain de tafiole chez moi !_

_Et Blaine ne veut pas non plus rester chez son ivrogne de père, mais où aller concrètement ? Et puis, le bouclé ne peut pas partir comme ça, parce que, et bien... Il y a..._

_-Blainey ! S'écria un petit garçon, en sortant d'une des pièces de la maison._

_Il y a Cooper._

* * *

-Il aura six ans dans un mois, sourit tristement Blaine. Et pour la première fois en six putain d'années, je pourrais pas le fêter avec lui...

-Je suis sûr qu'on va trouver une solution Blaine, réconforta le châtain.

-Arrêtes de raconter des conneries Seb, tu sais comme moi que c'est tout simplement impossible... Elle a été assez claire sur le sujet. Répondit lascivement le bouclé.

-Cette meuf est conne.

Blaine rigola amèrement.

-Cette « meuf » comme tu dis, a probablement sauvé mon petit frère.

-Ouai... Vous faisiez quoi pendant son anniversaire ?

Blaine sourit doucement.

-Des tas de trucs vraiment géniaux !

-Et ? Demanda le châtain curieux.

-Je... Blaine baissa un instant les yeux et reprit.

-Je suis désolé, je peux pas Seb, pas maintenant. C'est un peu trop, trop de tout, trop tôt, trop d'un coup. Soupira doucement le bouclé.

-C'est bon mon pote, je comprends. Prends tout le temps que tu veux, mais je suis là ok ? Ne l'oublie jamais.

-Merci. Sourit doucement Blaine.

Et sur ce pont, en cette fin de journée riche en souvenirs douloureux et en conversations pénibles, deux amis se prenaient dans les bras.

* * *

Au loin, l'orage déchire le ciel. Le tonnerre transperce les nuages les faisant ressortir de la noirceur de la nuit.  
Le ciel gronde, se déchire, hurle. Il crie de colère, un peu comme Blaine. Il exprime et montre sa rage à tous.

Sebastian est reparti chez lui il y a quelques heures de ça. Non sans, bien sûr, lui proposer de l'accompagner. Enfin... Si on peut réellement appeler ça « proposer »...

* * *

_-Blaine tu viens !_

_-Non !_

_-Si putain ! Tu rentres avec moi allez !_

_-Mais non !_

_Deux garçons. Sur un pont. L'un châtain et l'autre brun. Un grand et un petit. Deux garçons, deux jeunes hommes qui... Et bien qui se disputent comme deux gamins de quatre ans et demi._

_Sebastian tira durement la manche du sweat au bouclé._

_-Je t'en prie !_

_-J'ai dit non ! Grogna Blaine, tout en essayant de s'échapper de l'emprise de son ami._

_-Allez, lâche moi maintenant !_

_-À une condition ! Sourit sournoisement Sebastian._

_-Non je ne veux pas rentrer avec toi ..._

_-J'ai compris idiot... sourit Seb, non je voulais, hum... Viens avec moi au Scandals !_

_-Seb, je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée..._

_-Allez quoi ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu t'es pas bourré la gueule hein ?! Un verre ou deux ne te feront pas de mal._

_-Si je viens, tu me lâches..._

_-Oui, sourit grandement le châtain._

_-Hum... Ok._

_-Génial ! Merci bro ! Tu le regretteras pas, promis !_

* * *

Blaine attendait maintenant que son ami revienne. Pendant ce temps, il en profita pour se refaire une beauté. Si on peut réellement l'appeler comme ça.  
Il s'habilla rapidement d'un jean noir près du corps, un tee-shirt blanc en col V et de sa veste en cuir. Délaissant ainsi son vieux sweat et son jogging. Il ne voulait pas draguer ou quoi que ce soit... Mais c'est vrai qu'une bonne baise rapide dans les toilettes ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Quand il était parti de chez son ami, celui-ci lui avait donné le maximum d'affaires. Ou, plus exactement, le minimum que Blaine avait accepté.  
Il s'était donc retrouvé avec deux couvertures, trois jeans, cinq tee-shirts, quatre pulls et quelques sous-vêtements.  
Il se débrouillait.

Le bruit caractéristique de la voiture de Sebastian retentit dans la nuit. Il sourit doucement, se souvenant d'une conversation qu'il avait eue avec son ami, quand ils étaient partis pendant deux jours au bord de la mer, avec cette même voiture. Seb lui avait proposé cette petite virée entre eux deux, pour lui changer les idées. Ça avait été une bonne idée.

* * *

_Ils sont assis sur la plage. Il y a le doux murmure des vagues s'écrasant sur le sable. Les enfants qui chahutent, qui jouent avec leurs cerfs-volants. Parfois leur innocence en serait presque irritante._

_-Tu sais, un jour je partirai. Je sais que c'est quelque chose d'un peu stupide à dire. Mais c'est vrai. Je vivrai dans une grande ville. Dans un autre pays peut être. Je me fondrai dans la foule et ferai partie de tous ces gens totalement anodins et dépourvus d'un quelconque intérêt. Je serai enfin quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de nouveau._

* * *

-Putain !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Rigola doucement le brun devant l'attitude de son ami.

-J'avais oublié à quelque point tu pouvais être sexy ...  
Blaine rigola plus fort et frappa doucement son ami quand celui-ci se mit à pendre la langue sur le côté. C'était comme si...

-J'ai l'impression d'être un morceau de viande que tu veux me bouffer... Sérieux arrête, tu commences à me faire peur... Sourit Blaine.

-Mais c'est parce que je vais te bouffer...

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avant de rigoler fortement tous les deux.  
Après s'être remis de leurs émotions, Blaine prit place à côté de Sebastian et celui-ci les emmena en direction du Scandals.

* * *

-Seb ? Demanda le brun une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à destination.

-Euh ouai ?

-Je ... Tu peux rentrer avant moi s'il te plait... Je te rejoindrai après...

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux en profiter pour t'enfuir, c'est ça ? Sourit le châtain malgré une légère inquiétude.

-Hein ? Non, non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste... Hum... J'aimerais fumer un coup avant et ... Et bah je sais que t'aime pas vraiment ça donc...

-Je n'aime pas quand tu fumes Blaine ...

-Je t'en prie ! Juste ce soir...

-Je suis pas ton pè– Tu n'as rien à me demander Blaine, se rattrapa vite Sebastian, tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais t'as raison, je rentre avant. Je serai au bar, déclara le plus grand avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du club.

Blaine soupira doucement avant de s'appuyer contre l'un des murs froids et humides de la petite maison d'où sortait la musique assourdissante. Il prit une cigarette qu'il coinça entre ses lèvres et fuma tranquillement.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sebastian pénétra dans ce qu'il aimait appeler « son humble demeure ». Il était chez lui ici. Il connaissait tout le monde, ou presque. Et avait baisé les trois-quarts des culs ici présents.

Il se dirigea vers le bar et prit sa place habituelle, entouré de deux mecs plutôt pas mal. Il était bien entouré.  
Il ne lui fallut qu'un rapide coup d'œil pour reconnaître Andrew, à sa droite. De taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains et méchés blonds. Une coiffure complexe, mais qui lui allait plutôt bien. Des yeux verts à s'en damner. Une peau douce et mate et un corps magnifique. Sebastian sourit devant sa vodka coca. Andrew était sans hésiter, le meilleur coup qu'il n'est jamais eu. Peut-être aurait-il encore une chance avec lui ce soir...  
Il tourna ensuite sa tête sur la gauche.  
Hum... Ouai pas mal non plus. Cheveux châtains, yeux bleus... Ou peut-être gris, s'était difficile à déterminer avec toutes les lumières. Il semblait assez grand.

Sebastian tourna la tête, mais ne vit pas Blaine entrer. Il regarda à nouveau son voisin de gauche... Après tout, draguer un peu ne pouvait pas faire de mal et puis le brun n'était pas prêt de d'arriver, non ?

Il commanda un nouveau vers qu'il donna directement à son voisin. Celui-ci releva les yeux et les plongea dans les siens. Bleus. Ses yeux étaient définitivement bleus.

-Bonsoir, dit l'inconnu.

-Salut toi, sourit Sebastian.

-Je... Hum... Merci.

-De rien beauté, répondit Seb, faisant rougir l'inconnu qui baissa la tête, gêné.

Blaine se présenta dans la ligne de mire du châtain... Merde ! Son voisin semblait vraiment pas mal... Blaine ne lui en voudrait peut-être pas s'il continuait à lui parler un peu. Alors que ce dernier se rapprochait, Sebastian continua.

-Oh et je m'appelle Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe, dit-il en tendant la main à son charmant voisin.

-Hum, je... Moi, c'est Kurt... Kurt Hummel.

_Oh..._


End file.
